Even The Deepest Scars In Time Will Fade
by pondering thoughts
Summary: Weiss didn't like him. Plain and simple. She didn't like how he always wore those stupid sunglasses everywhere he went. The moment she finally confronts him about it she begins to see him in a new light.
1. Chapter 1

**Fading In Time**

Weiss didn't like him. Plain and simple. She didn't like how he always wore those stupid sunglasses everywhere he went. The moment she finally confronts him about it she begins to see him in a new light.

* * *

><p>Cayde Homing would not normally be a boy who would catch Weiss' attention. She saw him as quite dull in comparison to the other male students at Beacon, even team CRDL had more interesting things about them. There were only three things she knew which made him stand out slightly, one was the fact that he was the leader of his team, team Capital, a team with the only human as its leader. This gave Cayde some looks and judgments from students, human and faunes alike. Ozpin was also at the receiving end of those judgments, only for him they were more criticisms from the press. The second quality of this student was that he was a marksman, hunting only with his crossbow. Not many students used simple weapons, Jaune was the prime example of that.<p>

The last (and most annoying thing) which made him stand out in her mind was the fact that Cayde Hassle never took his sunglasses off. A pair of reflective sky blue shades sculpted around his head which never seemed to leave their position. Weiss wasn't sure if his own team have even seen his eyes, but she wasn't sure if his own team even spoke to him outside of combat and class, she would imagine they were feeling discriminated even more for not having a faunes lead a primarily faunes team.

Even in non-combat classed such as history and Grimm anatomy did Cayde ever take those stupid sunglasses off, not even Coco was ill mannered enough to have hers on in class. Did he think he looked cool? Maybe he was always hung over (Cayde did have a reputation for enjoying whiskey when the teachers weren't looking).

Today she had enough. At lunch she caught sight of Cayde talking to Sky Lark for team CRDL, this alone wasn't what pushed her over the edge, it was the fact that Nora Valkyrie was also sitting with them. Nora, Sky and Cayde? What could they possibly be talking about? Out of curiosity, Weiss stood up from the table she shared with team RWBY and the rest of JNPR and headed over to the trio.

"Oh hey! Weiss! Maybe you could help us?" Nora called out in here usual cheery manner.

"And what would I be helping with?" answered Weiss in condescending tone. She didn't mean to sound like that at the time, it's just that her mood was dulled by the two males at the table.

"We're just trying to figure out what kind of conditioner Cayde uses" Sky, finally his first works to the heiress of the Schnee dust company. Weiss couldn't believe it. Conditioner? That's what these three are talking about?! Well, she could understand why. Nora being the kind of person who brushes her hair almost as much as Yang would certainly want to know such a thing, come to think of it, why isn't the brawler in on this conversation?

She could also understand why Lark would be interested, from what she's heard he spends more time in the men's showers than everyone else. Could it really be for his hair? It was brushed back and looked like some work had been put into it so it is possible.

"Conditioner?" Weiss questioned, finally breaking from her train of thought.

"Cayde's is soooooooo soft! You gotta feel it Weiss!" Nora cooed as she ran her hands through Cayde's light brown hair. The weirdest part was that he didn't respond. Cayde's hair was only a couple of centimetres shorter than Nora's. It was also swept back like Sky's but had a bit more bounce to it, leaving it looking wavy. Would he really need conditioner?

"I'll pass." Said Weiss in her usual cold tone again. To this Cayde just simple shrugged his shoulders and turned to face the blue haired warrior. This set it off, this drove Weiss over the edge. How dare he not speak to her, how dare he not make eye contact with her as if she wasn't even there.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs.

Cayde, shocked so much that his eyebrows raised from behind his shades. "I'm sorry" Weiss was surprise by his accent, she didn't think he would be British.

"Oh! Now he speaks! Do you know how rude it is not to make eye contact with someone when they're talking to you?!"

Cayde simply frowned and turned his head slightly to the left.

"You're doing it again! Take off those stupid sunglasses and look at me!" Weiss reached out, as soon as her hand came into Cayde's view he reacted. He swiftly grabbed her hand and held it within his for a second, it felt like forever as both Nora and Sky looked in shock to how sensitive Cayde was about the shades, they had just assumed he was like Coco who always liked to wear hers around.

Suddenly, there was a noise. A noise of something breaking. It was Weiss' hand. Cayde had simply squeezed her hand until he heard the breaking of her knuckles and let go. Weiss was shocked, it hurt but she was too shocked to do anything about it.

Cayde shook from his state and was too, shocked from what he had just done. "Oh god Weiss I'm so-"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Was all she could let out before breaking down into tears.

Ignoring her protest, Cayde channelled his aura into his hands and clasped them around the one that he had just broken. Weiss had attempted to move away but couldn't, the warmth from the orange glow of Cayde's aura kept her there. She was entranced for a moment, not many people could heal others with their aura.

Once he was done Cayde moved back quickly stood back. Weiss flexed her hand, looked up at Cayde, slapped him and then stormed off to the infirmary to make sure her hand was fixed. The whole cafeteria was dumbstruck by the events that had just occurred. Yang was the one to break the silence "Well! I'll be back later!" The blonde announced as she left the room.

* * *

><p>The nurse looked Weiss' hand over twice before informing her of her condition. "I have to say, it's like it was never broken." Weiss lifted her hand in front of herself and flexed it once more.<p>

"Are you going to file an assault charge?" the nurse asked hesitantly, not wanting to interrupt the heiress' admiration on her own hand. She knew Miss Schnee was probably going to do so, she just wanted to make sure so that she will be able to offer her analysis.

"Of course I am. What kind of question is that? He attacked me!" Scolded Weiss.

"You may want to rethink that ice queen." A certain blonde brawler called out from the doorway. A bouquet of white tulips and a box of chocolates in her arms.

In that brief moment, Weiss gave Yang the angriest look possible. Why on earth would she want to rethink about pressing charges? He hurt her willingly. The stare was broken by the realization that Yang had gifts in her arms.

"Hello Yang. Are those for me? You shouldn't have." The once cold mood was then replaced by one of gratitude.

"I didn't" Was all Yang had to say.

"Ruby?"

"Nope."

"Blake?"

"Nope."

Weiss sighed "Jaune?"

"Still nope."

"Anyone from JNPR?"

"Wow, you are bad at guessing aren't you? And before you ask. No. It wasn't even team CRDL. Can you guess who yet?" Yang's tone went from cheery to bored and condescending on account of Weiss failing to guess the correct answer. The heiress herself was worrying as she realized who had sent the flowers and chocolates, the widened eyes of the ice queen gave Yang the answer she'd been looking for.

"Yep!" Smiled the golden haired brute.

Weiss scowled "If he thinks he can buy me over with gifts then he's dumber than Jaune."

(Jaune in the next room from having another training accident with Phyrra, overheard the heiresses cruel comment and shouted a simple "Hey!" to which both the girls ignored)

An apologetic Yang now spoke. "Weiss, he's really sorry and said that he'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Well tell him to take off those sunglasses then!" The ice queen cruelly answered back.

"Except that." Answered Yang.

"WHY?!" Shouted the annoyed heiress.

"I dunno, he doesn't tell me everything. Look, we met up once outside of school for a date once, didn't work out though, doesn't matter. He's really sweet and kind hearted, I've never seen him act like he did to you earlier but for whatever reason he did it he is really sorry." Explained Yang.

"If he's really sorry then he can say it to my face" Weiss answered back.

"I'm sure he would but he's out."

"So he hurts me, sends me gifts and runs away like it never happened?!" Weiss was infuriated, she didn't think anyone was that shallow. Even someone like Jaune wouldn't do something like that.

"Look, I can't explain it. You'll just have to see for yourself."

"I am NOT going out of my way to find HIM of all people!" She meant every word of that. Why should she look for him if he wanted to apologise?

Yang went from unusually quiet to loud and abrupt in mere seconds "You know what? That's it! You're coming with me!" The brawler picked up Weiss and carried her over her shoulder to her Motorcycle. Weiss was too shocked by the sudden action to do anything other than obey the blonde.

* * *

><p>An hour later they arrived at their destination. A cliff. Next to them was a silver car, it was a small car, didn't look that pricy, probably belonging to a student. It was Cayde's car, Weiss could tell by the marksman symbol on the hood which was Cayde's symbol. After all, he was quite renowned for his aim with his crossbow, his aim was considered to best that of Phyrra and Ruby.<p>

"He's up there. You'll probably catch him in a good mood if you go now" Yang pointed to near the edge of the cliff. At the peak was a table and two chairs. In one of those chairs was a figure Weiss could only assume was Cayde, in his hand was a glass, he'd probably come up here to drink.

Broken from her thoughts, Weiss was pushed gently off the bike and she just stood there. "Why am I…?" was all she could break out before Yang pushed her again to the direction of Cayde. Deciding that she had nothing better to do, she walked towards him. The first thing she noticed on her way up was Cayde's crossbow rested against the other chair, as hunters in training, it was wise to carry your weapon when leaving school premises.

A snapping branch caught Cayde's attention as he quickly stood and span around to face his pursuer. To say he was surprised to see the snow angel before him was an understatement, but almost instantly he gathered himself to make his move. "Weiss, I'm so-"

"Stop."

Cayde was about to speak again but was slapped for the second time today by Weiss. Felling that the moment had passed, Cayde spoke "I deserve that. Probably a lot more."

The stern look on Weiss' face never changing. "Yes. You do."

Cayde paused, thinking about how to make it up to the heiress. He lifted his head so that his face was in line with hers, he sighed as he reached up to his own face. He looked down as he slowly removed his sunglasses. When he lifted his head up again there was a small hint of surprise in Weiss' face.

He has a scar right between his eyes.

"Yeah… this is uh… this is why I wear those" Cayde looked down again and pointed to the floor where he had dropped his sunglasses.

Weiss couldn't believe it. A scar? That's what he's worried about? How he looks? Weiss found it despicable. "You mean to tell me that the sole purpose of those shades is to cover a scar?!"

"Um… yes."

Cayde was slapped again.

"You idiot!"

"Huh?"

"You think you're the only one with a scar? Someone who has had their own face permanently defiled?"

Cayde was blinded by her boldness.

Weiss pointed to her left eye "You see this? This is also a scar. Something I have to live with! Just as you should live with yours!"

Cayde snapped "WELL I'M SORRY I'M NOT LIKE YOU!"

Weiss stopped. Puzzled.

"I can't live with it. You ever heard of Armonia? It's a small combat school where I trained before beacon. Every day for the past five years there I was bullied and picked on because of my scar, even now I still talk to people, not being able to tell where they're looking. You on the other hand, you don't need to hide. The beautiful Weiss Schnee, the battle worn huntress. People see your scar and think you're brave and strong. People look at me and think freak…"

Weiss had trouble breathing. There was a mixture of sadness and appreciation. He thinks she's beautiful, strong and brave. But he sees himself as a monster. It was in that moment the Weiss realised she had mixed feelings about Cayde. A boy who is so scared of what people think of him that he hides it. It was sad to be sure but it was also understandable, Weiss felt empathetic towards him.

After a deep breath, Cayde spoke once more "You don't know what it's like. Being alone… Not by your own choice but by the choice of the people you come to care for because they're disgusted by your looks…"

Weiss raised her hand, Cayde was sure she was going to slap him again. She didn't. Instead she held his face close to hers so that she could see. After what felt like an eternity of staring into each other's eyes, Weiss finally spoke "You have wonderful eyes. So full of wonder but so full of hurt. They are remarkable."

This was the closest Cayde had ever been to a girl, he blushed at her compliments but thought to himself that she was only being empathetic. He broke her hold on his face and said "I'm sorry again… About your hand." He looked down to the floor in shame.

"I don't care about that anymore. I've… recently had a change of heart. I won't be pressing charges either so you're safe. Just remember that even the deepest scars can fade in time." Weiss spoke with pride that she had knocked some sense into him.

Cayde kept staring at the floor but with a faint smile occurring at the corners of his mouth. Noticing his smile Weiss made her move. She lifted his face and whispered into his ear "I've also decided that you don't have to be alone anymore." Both teens shared what could be declared as the longest hug in Vale. All the while, Yang remained at the bottom of the hill just thinking to herself 'this is gonna be juicy'.

The rest of the night was spent at the table on the cliff edge. Watching the array of colours from the city reflecting off of the night sky. Weiss had to admit, even though Cayde wasn't the best looking guy there is, he was definitely the sweetest.

* * *

><p>End<p>

**So what do you think guys? This is my first fanfiction and there may be many more. I've got some ideas in mind by I'm not sure if they're good enough. This is the one I have the most confidence in so let's see how this goes. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I honestly thought no one would read the first chapter. While I'm being honest, I wasn't exactly planning on making anything else for this because I thought it would be okay to end it where it was. But I thought of a way to continue this chapter to a point where I will be satisfied with the ending. Hope you enjoy. <strong>

* * *

><p>True aura<p>

The days which followed that night were slow but steady to be sure. Cayde had no idea what he was doing at all, he had never been so close to anyone before. Surprisingly, Weiss was happy with how things were going. She had never really been with anyone to call her boyfriend before (though, she's not at the stage to call him that yet.) so she was content.

Rumour of the two's relationship spread throughout Beacon overnight, thanks to a certain big breasted blonde. Safe to say there was mixed reactions from both the students and the teachers. People like Ruby, Phyrra, Nora and so many others thought it was cute that two unlikely individuals found happiness in each others embrace. Many faunes however, believed their relationship to be an insult. The human leader of a majority faunes team, going out with the heiress to the Schnee dust company, a company well known for its mistreatment of faunes workers. Cayde was the first to realise these negative responses first hand.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"<p>

The shock was probably the main thing which got to Cayde. He didn't expect to be slammed into the wall first thing in the morning, especially by his own teammate none the less.

"And what is it I'm doing?"

The gorilla faunes looked his leader straight in the eyes, his look of anger and betrayal never changing. "You're with Weiss Schnee! As in Schnee dust company Schnee! They've enslaved hundreds of us!"

Cayde could see where Paul was coming from, most of his anger was within reason but his judgement of Weiss was not. "Hey! She's nothing like her father!"

"And how would you know? You don't know him!"

Cayde was at his limit now, if there was one thing he hated, it was being threatened. He had enough of that in the past, he wasn't going to let that happen to him this time. Not again.

Without warning, Cayde upper-cutted Paul which caught the primate off guard. So much so, that he had restrained his grasp on the marksman. "I KNOW WEISS!" Was all the hunter could say before he quickly prepared himself for whatever fight was coming.

Paul, now recovered, stood up and starred down his leader. "How do you think Tania and Lara will react? They're still in the bathroom so they probably haven't found out yet. How do you think they'll feel when their leader is dating the daughter of a racist bureaucrat?!"

Cayde was now worried. He knew the girls wouldn't react well to the news, but he doesn't need their approval.

Paul continued "You are quite possibly the biggest idiot there is. You don't even know how Lara feels about you. You might even be- hey wait, when did you get that?"

Paul was now pointing between Cayde's eyes. "What? My scar? Its always been there."

"Really? Huh. As I was saying, you're as oblivious as that dumb Arc kid!"

This was news to the sniper. Lara has feelings for him? Cayde didn't think anything of her beyond teammates and brothers/sisters in arms. Honestly, he hadn't spoken to her that much, then again, he was always there for her when she needed help. Maybe that was it, she saw someone who cared, someone who she could rely upon. With his new realisation, Cayde responded. "Now, Lara is news to me. I'm not sure I believe you."

The anger in Paul's eyes becoming more apparent, he went on "She thinks the world of you. She said you're kind, caring and passionate. Honestly, I can't see it at all. All I see is a shallow traitor to his team. If you had spent more time with her, you might have realised how she felt and she might have been happy!"

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?"

A now confused Paul questioned "I beg your pardon?"

It was now Cayde with anger in his eyes "You know what I'm talking about. First day together as a team, you made it abundantly clear that you wanted me to keep my distance from the girls. You didn't want me to get close. You didn't want me as the leader. YOU'RE the reason I've barely spoken to Lara or Tania!"

Silence was all that filled the corridor of the dormitory. Cayde reminded ready for anything, although tired from shouting so much. Paul on the other hand, he was relaxed. So much that Cayde couldn't get a read on him until finally, he spoke "I... Don't know what to say to that. Is it really my fault? Oh my. Cayde, I'm sorry man. I thought you'd be like everyone else so I did what I had to in order to keep my people safe."

It was official. Cayde was beyond pissed off. "Safe? SAFE?! You think that keeping me away from them will keep them safe? I'm the team leader! When we're out there fighting for our lives, how are we going to coordinate? I've barely had any time to get to know any of you! How can you expect us to work together if we're not functioning properly? I want them to be safe just as much as you do, you included. You're my team! I have to keep all of you safe, the only way I can do that is if we can work together. So far, we can't and that's all on you! Because you didn't want a human in charge!"

Tears we're running down Cayde's eyes now. It was probably because he just let out so many emotions at once that his body didn't know how to cope.

Paul, finally responded "Cayde... I... I never knew you cared about us like that. I... Oh crap. I'm so sorry man."

A deep chilled sigh was all that could be heard from Cayde as he gathered himself to speak once more. "Paul, you guys are my team. Your safety is what matters to me out there. Me being with Weiss won't change that."

The primate also gathered himself. "I guess not." A smile forming on his face for a while.

Cayde, satisfied with Paul's answer, decided to end the conversation. "So. We're good bud?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Okay then. Now can I please use the blokes bathroom now? I feel like I could crap for all of Vale right now."

Paul suddenly burst into laughter. "Sure man."

* * *

><p>Yes, things are gonna be difficult, but worth ever second of it if they could spend that time together.<p>

Classes were a bore, mainly because the seating plan for Goodwitch's non-combat lesson kept teammates apart so that they are not distracted by each other. Today was slightly different though, subject wise. On the whiteboard behind the professors desk was giant writing which read "True aura manipulation". This confused the students.

Finally Goodwitch spoke "Now, as many of you have read, if you can, on the board, we will be discussing true aura. Now can any of you tell me what true aura is? Can anybody give me a guess?"

Surprisingly, it was Jaune who raised his hand. To this, Goodwitch's eyes narrowed "Mr Arc? Very well. What do you think true aura is?"

The confidence on the blonde knights face was becoming more apparent at the repetition of the question "Uh... True aura is when the... When your aura fuels your semblance to its peek?"

To this, Goodwitch's eyes opened wide with shock. Jaune was right. "That... That is correct Mr Arc. May I ask, how did you know the answer to that?"

The knight responded "It seemed pretty self explanatory miss. I just assumed that was it."

"Hm. Well done Jaune, but can you tell me what would happen if your semblance is fueled to its optimum capacity?"

The confidence in the boy now wavering "Uh... I don't uh... Wouldn't it just be more powerful?"

The was the sound if many gasps which filled the room in response. Not to Jaune's answer but the reaction from Goodwitch. She was smiling. "Yes it would Mr Arc. Although, there is alot more to it. You see students, in order to reach true aura, your bodies must be in overdrive. Your heart must be beating at an abnormal rate in order for it to be achieved. There are many ways you can do this, from excessive training, adrenaline, or strong emotional effects on your heart. Now, I want you to discuss the appropriate properties to apply this to. You have five minutes."

The whole class was filled with chatter, not all of it being relevant to the subject at hand though. The students that got on with their work like Phyrra, Blake and Ren had already been discussing the subject with one another. People like Cardin on the other hand, they were more interested in talking about gym. As for Cayde and Weiss, they just sat at their assigned seats at opposite ends of the room and stared into each others eyes thinking 'This could work.'

The mix of both Cayde's healing and Weiss' time glyphs could heal each other of their scars. All that could go through Cayde's mind right now was 'Well bollocks. I guess you were right about scars after all. Hm'

The marksman now smiled towards the heiress and she, as if she knew what he was thinking, smiled back. Her smile said 'Oh you know I was right. I'm always right'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 3 will be on its way over the next couple days. Make sure to review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is. The third and final chapter. Hope you enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Day after day, Cayde and Weiss had been planning this. A way for them both to be rid of their scars. For the past week, they had been trying different techniques, from excessive training to adrenaline shots. Safe to say neither of them worked very well.<p>

* * *

><p>2 days earlier.<p>

"The next match shall be Dove Bronzewing vs Cayde Homing."

This was his chance, a way for his heart to beat as much as it possibly could. Put as much effort as you can into the fight and you should be at your peek.

Both students went to there respective changing rooms to prepare. Dove put on his bronze armour over a thick black under layer. Cayde's attire was nowhere near as armoured but it did the job. A thick white under layer shirt with an orange t-shirt over it. What came next was what made his attire as good as armour. A thick black winter shirt with leather padding over the chest, back, shoulders, elbows and forearms. He also wore a pair of walking trousers which had similar leather padding. Walking boots were what completed the armour set, simple but sturdy.

Both walked out into the ring, weapons in hand. Dove with his revolver sword. Cayde with his crossbow, to many it wouldn't seem like Cayde would win due to his weapon not having a close combat feature but he was still able to fight.

The hunters stood at opposite ends if the arena, both ready for whatever the other was going to do. Dove held his sword by the gun trigger ready to fire, it was a obvious and simple tactic but there wasn't much he could do from a distance otherwise. Cayde simply pulled back the string on his crossbow and loaded a bolt, what was strange was the way he held his weapon after loading it. He had his left hand arcing over and under the grip while his right hand held it in the same place on the grip.

The room was silent, both students waiting for Goodwitch's call.

"Begin."

As if on instinct, Dove fired his weapon, all six bullets released in one quick action. He was sure the match would be over in that second but Cayde still stood unharmed. He had pulled his hands round so that the bow of his weapon span and deflected the projectiles. Now it was the marksman with the upper hand, he fired his crossbow and watched Dove attempt to cut the bolt in half so that it would split around him. The bolt however, had split in two before the warrior could even get close. Both half's of the bolt flew past him and released a small amount of lightning dust as they did so.

This left Dove fazed and allowed Cayde the precious time he needed in order to reload his crossbow. Bronzewing recovered in time to see that the marksman had loaded his weapon, Cayde fired again only this time Dove had flipped over the bolt to avoid the lightening dust attack again. Now on his feat, the swordsman swung for his opponent only to be blocked by the bow. Cayde had managed to repel the attack only to be struck again, this time the archer had jumped back and gathered himself for the next attack.

Dove swung from the right in an attempt to catch Cayde off guard, the marksman had stepped forward and leaned back under the swing, while using his weapon for support, he kicked Dove's hand. This caused the swordsman to drop his weapon, quickly, he resorted to jumping back, planning on how to recover his weapon. Cayde, now sure that he wouldn't have to worry about the sword, pressed a button on the side of his crossbow, causing the bow to fold back and form a sort of club. This left the audience surprised, nobody thought the archer used his weapon for close combat.

Cayde decided to make his move. He ran towards Bronzewing and his opponent did the same. Dove went in for a punch but Cayde side stepped and swung round so that he would kick the swordsman's hand away. In a continued attack, Cayde used the momentum from his round house kick to swing again, this time with his crossbow/club in his hands and smacked Dove right across the jaw which sent him flying.

His opponent had landed and had attempted to get back up but quickly collapsed under Cayde's foot on his back.

The lights had brightened and professors Goodwitch began to step forward, slowly clapping as she did so. "Well done Mr Homing. I did not expect that. Cayde Homing is the winner if the match!"

Cayde took the opportunity while his heart was in overdrive and activated his semblance. The warm, orange glow around the archer stretched in a bubble surrounding him and his opponent. Sadly, his scar remained between his eyes. Dove however, quickly recovered from his beaten state and stood up. Cayde hadn't noticed he had healed the swordsman as well. A simple smile and nod was received from Dove as he left the stage. Weiss walked out onto the arena, team RWBY in tow. The heiress walked up to Cayde and held him close, tears running down his eyes.

"It didn't work."

Weiss just tightened her grasp on the marksman. "I know. It's okay. We just have to try something else." The snow angel pulled herself away so that she could wipe the tears from Cayde's face. "Hey, there's no need to get upset about it. We'll find another way."

To this, Cayde returned a sincere smile "I know."

* * *

><p>Present day.<p>

Both warriors stood at the highest peak of beacon tower. Looking deep into each others eyes with such passion. The stars around the two glimmering as time slowed down. Weiss had begun to activate her semblance.

* * *

><p>1 day ago.<p>

"Okay, I think the reason it didn't work was because I wasn't there with you to alter the healing age process. Now, we can spar until our bodies are weak then we can try again. Don't hold back Cayde, we both want this and this seems like the best way."

Phyrra stood between the two. She was asked by the couple to oversee the match and make sure that they didn't seriously hurt each other. "Remember, I want this to be a clean fight. I want both of you to hold out for as long as you can. If things get too dangerous, I will take your weapons from you and end the match. Clear?"

Both teens responded "Clear."

"Very well, then let us begi-

"WAIT!"

Both the Spartan and the heiress looked confused until Weiss spoke "What's wrong Cayde?"

Sweat was dripping from the archers brow as he stuttered "I...I. I can't. I can't fight you."

Phyrra placed a hand on his shoulder "Yes you can. You've fought against her before in Goodwitch's classes once or twice. You just have to do it again."

The heiress decided to continue "It's fine, Cayde. You can do it."

A tear now running down the boys left cheek "Yes but I don't want to. I don't want to hurt you."

Weiss walked up to the archer and placed a hand gently on his cheek to brush away the tear. "You won't. It's me we're talking about. And dear, we both know I would win."

A snicker could just be heard from Cayde as he looked up as the heiress "Oh, aren't we getting a bit full of ourselves here?" To this, the snow angel returned the laugh and whispered into his ear "Just a bit."

Phyrra blushed slightly at the two, safe to say she wasn't exactly comfortable being the third wheel right now "Ahem. So are you going to fight?"

Both students looked toward the Spartan before returning to each others gaze. Weiss asked "Cayde? Do you want to do this? We don't have to. Maybe there's another way?"

The marksman looked down as he gathered himself. "I just... I don't think this is the best way to go about it. Perhaps we could try something else?"

"Like what?"

Cayde smirked "Let me just talk to someone and tomorrow, we can try what I think will work. Okay?"

Weiss sighed "Okay."

"Great! I'll go sort that thing out and see you tomorrow. Okay?"

Weiss went in for a hug and held him tight "Okay..."

After the marksman had left the rooftop, Phyrra had stepped forward and placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Can I ask something?"

Weiss looked at the Spartan with curiosity "Sure."

"Have you two actually... Kissed yet?" To this, Weiss looked at the ground, no blush apparent so Phyrra knew the answer. "Oh...Well have you... Talked to him about it? You never know, he may want to but he could be scared to. Remember, he's never been with anyone before so I doubt he knows what he's doing."

Weiss just laughed quietly. "You're right. He is pretty useless. But yeah, I will talk to him about it."

* * *

><p>Present<p>

As the glyphs around them began to spin in time with the clock tower components that were beneath them, Cayde began to activate his semblance as well.

* * *

><p>8 hours ago<p>

"Jaune! Hey bud!"

The knight was caught off guard by the archers call but gathered himself to turn and meet his friend. "Cayde. Hey man. Don't worry, that thing you wanted to set up, I've found just the place. Only trouble is that I have no idea how you would get up there."

The smile on Cayde's face wavering into a frown "Aw thanks man. I really appreciate you doing this for me. Just show me where it is and I'll look for a way to get there.

The hunters in training walked down the halls and out the doors onto the main campus. The scenery was simply awe inspiring. From the lush gardens to the elegant architecture, beacon surely was a beautiful place to call home. Finally, the boys arrived at their destination. Ozpin's tower.

"Oh boy. You weren't joking, its perfect. Now I just have to figure out a way to get up there."

"Okay man. You sure you can do it?"

The archer smiled "I'll find a way. And Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I mean it. This is a really big deal for me and I really appreciate your help. Won't be long before you ask me to help you with Phyrra. Eh?" Cayde teased as he lightly elbowed the knight.

"What?! I uh... I don't know what you're talking about. I uh... Yeah man, I'd really like that." Jaune tried to laugh it off without realising what he had just said.

"Okay bud, see you later." Cayde turned away from the tower to wave his blonde friend off. Just as he was about to turn back and analyse the tower and figure out how to get up to the top. Suddenly, the doors in front of him opened and the headmaster walked out "Well hello Mr Homing. May I ask why you were loitering around my office?"

After about half an hour of trying to explain the situation, Ozpin decided to intervene "And you want to go to the top of my tower to engage in this act?"

Cayde was now worried he'd overstepped a boundary but answered "Yes sir."

The headmaster looked at his student while sipping his seemingly never ending cup of coffee. "Hm... Come with me."

The elevator ride was quick but quiet, neither Ozpin or Cayde had said a word to each other. When they finally arrived, they walked into the office. Cayde's attention was immediately brought to the window behind the headmaster's desk, he could see most of the campus and the docking station at the edge of the cliff. He wanted this, if he was to ever become rich, he would buy his own tower like this.

"Just as you envisioned Mr Homing?" The ever calm professor asked with a small smirk.

The archer could only continue looking out of the window "Even better." The sound of another sip being taken from the cup told Cayde that the professor was ready to speak.

"I'm glad. What if I was to tell you it gets better?" Cayde looked confused, but the headmaster motioned for him to come closer. When the two were within about a foot of each other, Ozpin pressed a button on his cane. Cayde had just realised they were standing on a small platform, the two had ascended even higher. At the very top of the tower was beyond beautiful, it was majestic.

"Cayde, I know that true aura has been accomplished in the past, but I should warn you that this may not even work. You and miss Schnee might just be stuck with your scars. There's no shame in having them, sure you may want to hide them but in the end, what will that accomplish? Scars are proof that you're not invincible, they are proof that you are real, they are proof that you are human."

The excitement on Cayde's face was quickly replaced by that of shame. "You uh... Can't really use that speech on a faunes, can you professor?"

Ozpin chucked "Hm, I suppose not. Although I could just alter the last part."

"Sir. Do you know how I got my scar?"

"I can't say I do. Surprisingly, that is something that isn't in your file. There is no record of how you got that scar. Care to tell me?" The headmaster waved his hand for Cayde to continue while taking a sip from his cup.

"I wasn't in any fight, no duel, no hunting accident. I got this scar because I was worried about my looks. You see, I was never really good with girls, I was friends with a few but nothing beyond that. Until one day I had a date with a girl I asked out, I was so worried about how I was to present myself that I ended up looking in the mirror a dozen times. That's when I noticed the spot right between my eyes, I was so worried that it would be an inconvenience so I used a recommended spot treatment. Turns out I'm allergic to the tree sap, I got a skin infection and it burnt out a chunk of my skin. The date never happened in the end, she forgot. Not that I would have another shot though, right? Anyway, that's how I got this. It doesn't prove that I'm human, it proves that I'm an idiot."

Silence was all that filled the night sky, not even a gentle breeze could distract the professor from his student's story. "While that is an interesting tale, Mr Homing. I believe you misheard me. Your scar may prove you to be clumsy but a hunter is clumsy non the less."

Cayde only continued to look down at the rest of the school. "I guess. Please don't tell anyone about this."

"I wouldn't dream of it. As long as you promise not to tell anyone that I left two students on a high tower unsupervised."

That was all the permission the archer needed.

* * *

><p>Present<p>

(Two steps from hell, Breathe - watch?v=cDgQNZrW8bA)

As they both looked into each others eyes so full of passion, fear and joy, they both whispered simultaneously "I love you." And they leant in. Hearts pounding as their lips touched one another.

The kiss itself was nothing special, it was a kiss based on what both teens imagined what it would be like. Neither of them were disappointed, the warmth from each others lips mixed with the thrill of doing something so intimate for the first time was something they would remember for the rest of their lives. As they deepened the kiss, Cayde emitted an orange globe around them, encasing the two in a warm, protective shell. At the same time, Weiss' time glyphs wrapped around the orange dome. This caused the two teens to glow so bright that they themselves, were a beacon. The gears on the glyphs speeding up and the orange dome glowing brighter, the warriors held each other in their embrace tighter until their semblances were at their peek. The glyphs dispersed and the globe expanded and faded. Both Weiss and Cayde remained glowing, their faces glowing brighter where they had their scars. The brightness faded and they could both see that it had worked, neither one of them had a scar anymore.

They were there for about a minute, admiring each others faces until Cayde was the first to speak "Sorry."

Weiss' eyes widened in shock. "Why would you be sorry?" The archer just smiled and held her close again.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

They kissed once more before the platform descended and they headed towards the elevator. The ride down was just as quiet as the ride up, neither one of them knowing what to do now. Until Weiss had called for her team, Cayde's team and team JNPR to gather in their room.

The walk back to the dormitory was pleasant, quite and wonderful. Neither one of them wanted to ruin the unspoken bond between them right now. When they finally reached team RWBY's room, Weiss looked to her boyfriend and said "Ready?" To which, Cayde simply smiled and said

"As much as I'm ever gonna be."

And the door opened.

* * *

><p>End.<p>

**What do you think guys? Like? No like? Make sure to review.**


End file.
